workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled HP/SW CO Chapter two
'33 BBY' Harry's time with the Jedi had finally come to its end. Harry had his six ladies and had already begun training those in the Jedi Temple, which drew entirely too much attention for Harry's tastes. As such, Harry decided that it was time to move on. Harry had his desired Knighthood, his apprentices, armies, resources, and ships. The Yinchorri Uprising was surprisingly very good for that.... Harry killed countless Yinchorri, pocketed a lot of Cortosis, credits, and loot. All of this success and Harry's sensing that his sister would soon be great danger that pushed Harry to finally leave the Jedi Order. "Leaving are you?" Yoda asked from nearby, with some of the High Council accompanying him. "I'll be returning. The Force is leading me somewhere and my friends offered to carry my mangled corpse away if I fail my test." Harry said, knowing that they wouldn't believe him, but not caring. Harry knew this confrontation would happen. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" Windu asked snidely. "No, but to be fair the Jedi hardly serve the will of the Force. You're nothing more than Republican soldiers serving a corrupt government. It's only natural that people abandon the order and serve the will of the Force. It's the only real option available." "If you feel that way, then you're exiled from the Jedi Order!" Windu said. "Too late, baldy. We've already left your stupid order." Harry replied, in mild annoyance. "Also, you have no authority over us any longer and I won't suffer abuse from a Dark Jedi like you or see my friends suffer." Harry added with a tone of warning, calling up some Force Light and causing Windu to reach for his Lightsaber. "Enough," Yoda said firmly, halting Windu's counter-productive actions. Yoda was well aware that Hadrian could kill, severely maim, or sever Windu's connection to the Force and didn't want that to occur. "Speak of this when you return, we will." Yoda knew that his former Padawan wouldn't be returning; especially not after Windu's actions. Harry nodded. "Thank you, Grand Master Yoda. I should only be gone a month at most." With that, Harry and his new apprentices departed the Jedi Temple and headed to the recently upgraded Ebon Hawk. "Where are we going first?" Komari Vosa asked once they were on the ship. "Yavin 4," a voice replied and Revan revealed himself to a shocked room. "Hadrian needs to destroy Exar Kun's spirit and add Kun's his power and skill to his own." "And then?" Harry asked. "Korriban and the destruction of Darth Bane and the spirits of any Banite Sith, but first you must succeed me as Dark Lord of the Sith." Revan said and Harry nodded, understanding what that meant and having been prepared to carry it out. Harry was saddened, but it was the way of the Sith. "Very well, Master," Harry said, before consuming Revan, his own ancestors, spirit and taking all of his power, skill, and knowledge for himself. Harry was briefly intoxicated by his newly increased power. He was only seventy percent weaker than Vitiate in terms of raw power now. Granted that was when Revan first encountered him, but that was still very impressive for a seventeen year old. Eventually, Harry hoped to truly surpass Vitiate, Revan, and Vaylin and become the strongest of all time. Harry took the pilots seat and they set out for Yavin 4. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had finally arrived at the Temple of Exar Kun, and had already made plans to take those Corusca gems with him when he left. That wealth would help him greatly in funding future wars. Sadly, Kun's spirit was still resting. Harry woke him up by casually blasting his throne with his black Force lightning. "Who dares!?" Kun asked angrily, his spirit appearing before Harry. "I do," Harry replied in mild annoyance. "Aren't you Exar Kun, the Dark Lord of the Sith who reigned for like a month before getting defeated and then running away like a little bitch?" Naturally, Kun attacked, but was quickly blasted back by a blast of pure Dark Side energy and then just as quickly consumed like Revan before him. The power increase wasn't much compared to Revan's recently acquired power, but it was worth the minimal effort required to attain it. After quickly disabling the protective magic, Harry took the Corusca gems and went onto his next target: the Great Temple and placed it under a Fidelius, and, aside from having to kill a surviving Massassi, that was easily done. Now, Harry just needed to confront Naga Sadow and consume him. Doing that should drastically shorten the amount of time that he had to spend training himself, which would be helpful with six apprentices and possibly even more. Harry was also wondering how powerful his younger sister was and was hoping to teach her about the Force. That would have to wait though, Harry had arrived at Nada Sadow's tomb and he also sensed his apprentices waiting for him nearby. "I sense you, Naga Sadow, come out and quit hiding like a fearful child." Harry said boredly, also sensing Sadow's anger at the insult. "You seek to consume me, like you did Exar Kun and your ancestor," Sadow said, not appearing and not allowing himself to be goaded. "It's the Sith way. Revan replicated and improved upon Tulak Hord's technique, and when he pronounced me ready, I succeeded him and destroyed him. I need to do the same to several more Sith Lords to reduce my training time... training six apprentices takes up a lot of time and factoring in building up an empire, and I'll need all the free time I can get. Besides... the galaxy is better off without idiots like you. Your stupidity and glory hunger gave Pultimo an excuse to wipe out the Sith." Harry felt Sadow's anger grow further and even felt his growing hatred. "You are the least of the Sith Lords. A disgrace to the name; even beyond the worthless Banite Sith. You're a traitor to Sith-kind and you are the reason the Jedi reached such heights.... It was you that destroyed the Sith, not the wretched Jedi or corrupt Republic. Ludo Kressh was superior to you in every possible way." Harry was suddenly blasted backwards, but flipped and landed on his feet before blasting the newly formed Sadow with Force light; weakening Sadow greatly and also reducing the power Harry could gain. It still put Sadow in enough pain that Harry could quickly consume him and add his power and skill to his own. His goal achieved, he returned to the Ebon Hawk while knowing that he needed to reward his followers soon. He could already sense their discontent and taking power from the Banite Sith and transfering it into his own followers would hopefully remedy that. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stripping the Banite Sith of their power was laughably easy for Harry, especially considering that he only faced them in manageable numbers. Harry divided the power amongst his apprentices, but made sure to give Aayla noticeably more. Harry gave them all Bane and Zannah's combined skill with Lightsaber combat. With another blast of Force energy, the tomb of the last Banite Sith was destroyed and Harry had dealt the pretenders a huge blow.